


DreamNotFound OneShots

by NinjaNea



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaNea/pseuds/NinjaNea
Summary: I will be posting weekly to bi-weekly prompts using Dream and George! I will take prompt suggestions in the comments! I will reply to prompts I am interested in doing.These stories will not contain any smut, but they will have a bit of spice in them! I will put trigger warnings at the start of each chapter if needed.These will be taken down if at any point in time Dream and George become uncomfortable with fanfictions. This ship is purely for fun and amusement and fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	DreamNotFound OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction one what to expect from me and these chapters! Enjoy!

Hello! My name is Nea (this is my online name only) (my tiktok is @dnfwastaken -- i currently post updates on chapters there if you wish to be updated on what prompts im working on, want to suggest a prompt or even wish to see the dumb clips i post! (friendly note, i am 20+)  
  
I do not recommend shipping actual people _**unless**_ both parties involved are 100% okay with it and have stated so.

In this work you can expect to find trigger warnings for any possible triggers at the top notes, slightly spicy scenes, but absolutely no smut unless decided otherwise!

Everyone is welcome to comment prompt ideas (examples below) (hint, they might be used later). Any prompts I am interested in or plan to do, I will reply to.

Some prompts might be longer than others, and some might be split into parts. (if any of these get MAJOR interest from viewers, i will consider making it its own work and a short story.)

Feel free to comment prompt ideas below and questions if you have any!

Prompt examples:   
\- George refuses to say he loves Dream on stream, and Dream just really wants to know why.

\- Dream plans a secret visit to sapnap, which upsets george when he finds out

\- Dream finds out the George got a girlfriend

These are just fun ideas, no promises they will happen! But again, feel free to comment prompt ideas and I will look into them! Thank you so much!

note: when you see these ( **･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.** ) it hints at a time skip ! time skips will be specified, dont worry!


End file.
